Nico Steals Annabeth's Cap of Invisibility
by JascyGrason
Summary: What would happen if Nico steals Annabeth's cap of invisibility? Would Annabeth and Percy be able to find it? What would Nico do with it? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time to write a fanfic.. And i just got inspiration from my friend. **

**

* * *

**

Nico's POV

I was so bored so I decided to make a song about my friends, Annabeth and Percy. You know that K-I-S-S-I-N-G song? Yeah, that's what I thought of. It's not original and all that, but I just want to annoy them. That's how evil I am. Now, time to find those two and annoy them.

"Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!" I called out. "Come here!"

"What, Nico?" Percy asked.

"I want to make you guys hear something!...

_Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Percy screamed.

"No! It was just out of boredom!" I cried.

"Percy, maybe you should... Let's get him!" Gods, Annabeth was scary when she gets mad.

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" I cried. "It's true anyway!"

Ignoring what i just said, they charged.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. See, Percy doesn't scare me. But he's really powerful. And Annabeth, well, you don't want her mad at you. It's just.. Bad.

"We'll get you Nico!" Annabeth shouted.

I had to think, or else i would be doomed.

"No you won't! Because... I'm going to steal your cap of invisibility!" I took it from her, then i started to run.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note. **

**Uhm, I'm sorry because the 1****st**** chapter was very short but I'll make it up to you guys in the next few chapters. **

**And, special thanks to my friend, Neo, for helping. :)**

**R&R ! **

**-JascyGrason**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, guys. Hope you like it! **

**And, R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I cried. "Nico stole my cap of invisibility!"

"So..?" Percy said. Sometimes I wonder why I chose him for my boyfriend.

"My cap of invisibility. Stolen by Nico. Does it make sense now?" I asked.

"It already made sense, Annabeth." Percy replied. "Don't you have a tracking device in it or something?" This is why I punch him all the time.

"Hmm. Let me think. Maybe I put the tracking device here or… of course not!" I said.

"You don't have to be harsh, you know." Percy said.

"Ugh, you're not helping." I said. "Just leave me to this."

"No, I'm going to help you." Percy said.

"Fine. Come on!" The moment I said that, Percy started pulling my hand, and we began to search.

Percy's POV

I am tired. But Annabeth doesn't want to stop! I know her invisibility cap is really important and all that, but, I'm really tired. Even though I'm the son of a really powerful god, I get tired too.

"Seaweed Brain! Keep searching!" Annabeth said.

"Can we stop first? I'll wake up really early tomorrow to look for Nico with you." I promised.

"You're annoying sometimes, Seaweed Brain." Says the talking know-it-all. As if she isn't! "But, fine. We'll look for Nico tomorrow. Get some sleep, Seaweed Brain." And with that, she kissed me on the cheek and jogged- fine, ran to her cabin, leaving me alone on the sandy beach.

* * *

**I am bad at this. I'm really sorry. I'm not a writer.. So I'm sorry if this disappoints you! **

**-JascyGrason  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if you think my chapters are short. Writer's block. So, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The next day…

Nico's POV

I did not get any sleep just because of this. I regret making that song. Maybe if I just spelled out _SWIMMING, _they wouldn't be mad like this. Aren't they a couple? Note to self. Never mess with Annabeth and Percy's relationship.

Well, being invisible is NOT that fun. I can't play with anyone, or talk to anyone. So I started walking around camp, with the cap of invisibility on my head. I saw a drachma, and the natural thing to do is to pick it up, so I picked it up. The moment I picked it up, someone screamed, "GHOST! GHOST! AHHHHHHHHH!" Oh, gods. I forgot I was invisible! Wait a minute. Invisibility, ghost… ha! An idea just popped into my head. I, Nico di Angelo, ghost! Mwahahahaha! Percy and Annabeth, here I come.

Percy's POV

Waking up early is not a good idea for me. Especially when the cause of this was the scream of Clarisse La Rue. Trust me, you don't want to hear it. I heard her scream something about ghosts. She's crazy, as always. But I never knew she had a fear of ghosts. I wish I was there to see her scream. That would be a hilarious thing to see. But I can't concentrate on that one right now. Because I just heard Annabeth scream.

Annabeth's POV

I have never been so scared in my whole life. Not even spiders could match this one. I just saw, well, not really saw, but I just saw a ghost! The ghost started stealing my blanket from me while I was sleeping. I am terrified of ghosts, okay? Jus don't tell Percy. Oh, wait. You don't have to. He just busted right in.

"Annabeth!" He looked really concerned. he looked cute when he was concerne—WAIT. What am I saying?

"Percy! G-g-g-g-gho-ghost!" I screamed.

"Ghost?" Percy asked.

"Yes, there's a ghost!" I said.

"Where? I don't see one." He is such a seaweed brain.

"Of course not. Isn't that why they're called ghosts?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Right. Well, no need to worry. It looks like the ghost isn't bothering you anymore." Percy said.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed. We've got a hat to look for." Percy said.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taking a long time to get to the climax. Writer's block sucks. Anyway, R&R please!**

**-JascyGrason**


End file.
